Finding Hope
by darkmagician4713
Summary: joeys just lost someone dear to him and kaiba makes an atempt to cheer him up. will he be sucsessful


He must be devastated... He should be... After all he just lost his sister... Those two alwaysed seemed so close... I wish I could help him... But I cant do anything... He'll never listen to me... All I've ever done is mock him... I wouldnt be here if mokuba hadnt draged me here... Why would he want me at his sister funeral... All anyone seems to do is try and comfrot him... But that doesnt seem to be working... He proberly just wants to be left alone for a while... I should leave.

"seto, where are you going?" Mokuba's proberly going to try and convince me to stay, I may as well try and go home, what good am I here?

"i'm leaving"

"why?"

"i cant do anything, whats the point in staying?"

"you could go up to Joey and show you care"

"mokuba, he wont want to see me"

"how do you know that?"

"because of how I have treated him"

"its still worth a shot"

"fine I'll try and talk to him but if he tells me to leave I'm going"

"fine"

Mokuba left it there so I startex to walk up to Joey. When I got to him he looked compleatly broken. I waited a moment then decided to speak

"are you all right?"

...

"Joey?" I placed my hand on his sholder, only for him to imediatly pull away.

"what are you doing here kaiba?" he was oviusly broken but still tryed to sound angry, he had even stoped crying. He really must hate me.

" I wanted to make sure that you where okay?"

"well I'm fine so you can leave." the anger in his voice is becoming more evedent. I should leave.

"Okay" I turned around and stsrted to walk out of the cemitary, but I was stoped by Yugi.

"its good to see that care enough to show up"

"i'm sure id be the same if it was mokuba, and I know that all of you would have shown up too including Joey if it was mokuba"

"then why are leaving?" Yugi sayed looking compleatly confused

"Joey clearly doesnt want me"

"are you sure about that" Yugi pointed at Joey who had turned around looking confused.

"your seriously just leaving, no comments or anything."

swallowing my pride I say " I may not show it but I do care about you. Your a good friend" silence spread across the intire area

I looked at mokuba and seen he had a smile across his face, I must have said something decint then.

"so seto kaiba has a heart after all" Joey smilled while saying that. God do they realy think im that bad.

I wanted to say something but I couldnt find my voice. He just looked so cute with a smile on his face. Definatly better than having tears streaming down it for sure.

"you dont have to leave if you dont want to." Is Joey really leting me stay, even after all I've done to him.

I decide to stay i've been given purmition to be here now, so whats the point in leaving.

After a fue hours the group slowly starts going home but before Yugi left he said to me "make sure Joeys all right" and left. It was now just me and joey Mokuba had even decided to go and wait in the car. So I decided to aproche Joey again.

We just stood there in silence for a minute when joey said "I could have saved her"

All I could think to say was "How could you have saved her?"

"i was there."

"that doesnt mean you could have saved her" hes proberly been blaming himself for her death.

"i still could have saved her"

"no you couldnt Joey, dont blame your self."

"but..." I stoped him before he could say anything else

"you couldnt have saved her. That guy was targeting her. Even if you had saved her then he would have just went after her again and the next time you proberly couldnt save her because you dued in her place the first time."

Joey just stood silent

"if it makes you feel any better thanks to you he wont be able to take any more lives"

"I guess your right, thanks kaiba"

"you can call me Seto if you want"

"im tay use tay calling ya kaiba" theres that smile again. I wish he would just keep smiling, but after whats happened I know thats not going to happen.

"fine" I gave one of my rare smiles back at him. I'm glad I can have a conversation with him now. I may even become one of his friends. " So am I forgiven"

"forgiven for what?" I never noticed how cute he is when hes confused.

"for how i've treated you over theas past fue years."

"yeah I guess"

"thanks"

"so can ya start being friendlyer" joey laughed as he sayed

"i dont know" I replyed playing along

"What do ya mean 'ya dont know'?"

"ive never been friendly so I dont know if I can be"

"then ill have to teach you" good hes starting to sound playfull again.

"Well then when do my lesons start?"

"First thing tomorrow."

"what time tomorrow?"

"eight o'clock"

"okay ill see you then"

"good dont be late"

"i wont be, but we should start going home its starting to get dark."

"yeah"

We both started to walk out of the cemitary and just before I got in the limo joey shouted "see you tomorrow"

And I just replyed with "yeah see you tomorrow" waving him goodbye.

I went home feeling like I had axomplished something


End file.
